


Take a chance on me

by etheraele



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheraele/pseuds/etheraele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had a crush on you for forever now, you, being as dense as a brick haven’t noticed… Until Sam gives up being subtle and ‘serenades’ you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a chance on me

You and Sam had decided to go to the park together, as friends, of course. It was late and the only thing that could be heard in between you and Sam’s conversation are the crickets scattered throughout the park.

You and Sam’s midnight escapes had become more and more common lately. Whenever one of you couldn’t sleep you’d give the other a call, and in the next 30 minutes you were taking a walk somewhere together

If one of you was sleeping when the other called, you didn’t really mind being woken up. If anything, it was a bit disappointing to wake up in the morning only to realize you didn’t get a call from one another.

Tonight was different. Tonight it wasn’t one sided, you both couldn’t sleep? Why? No one really knew. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was pure chance.

Sam lit a cigarette, still walking by your side. You didn’t really mind, weirdly enough the smell of cigarette smoke began to be comforting, part of you was telling you that Sam was nearby.

This was kind of disorienting when Sam actually wasn’t in range and it was just another smoker.

He stopped in his steps, and you stopped shortly after he did, “Sam? What’s wrong?” He didn’t say anything, he took another drag out of his cigarette before speaking up,

“Can we… talk?”

“Shoot. That is why we’re outside right?” You flash a gentle smile, over the time you’ve spent on your walks he’s grown to love that smile like no other. 

“Uh, right.” He spoke back shyly.

Shyly. That wasn’t something you saw often, if anything, you’ve never seen him act this why. Something was up, “everything alright, Sam?”

“Do you want to go out? With me?”

“We are outside, Sam.”

“No- that’s not what I meant, I meant on a date.” 

A date.

“Sam, I don’t know I-” You looked down at your hands, you wanted to be with him, you really, really did. But were you good enough? What if something messed up, you didn’t want to ruin your current relationship with him.

“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line.” Was he singing? Oh god he was. He took your hand as he stepped on a park bench, leading you with him “Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me.” He pulled you closer to him, you didn’t mind. “If you need me, let me know, gonna be around, if you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down.”

He shot you a charming wink, leading you by your hand off the park bench and deeper into the park, “If you’re all alone, when the pretty birds have flown, honey I’m still free, take a chance on me.” You laughed as he pulled you closer to him to dance. You wanted him, badly. “Gonna do my very best and it ain’t no lie, if you put me to the test, if you let me try.”

“Take a chance on me, (Y/N)” 

“Take a chance on me.” You chimed in continuing the rest of the lyric with him, you looked into his eyes and you really felt like kissing him. Not yet, not until the song was over. The mere thought of it made you turn as red as a tomato.

“We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we’re together.” He sang passion leaking through his words, swaying with you to the rhythm of the lyrics, “Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better.”

“‘Cos you know I’ve got, so much that I wanna do, when I dream I’m alone with you.” You were really getting into this, and truly you would’ve never guessed Sam… sang.

“It’s magic.” You two sang in unison, perfect pitch.

“You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair, but I think you know” He took your other hand, holding it gently, “that I can’t let go.” He sung the chorus, again, this time you joined in, singing the lines you knew by heart and leaving the rest to him. Dancing through the park at midnight, you didn’t really want this song to end. 

“Oh you can take your time baby, I’m in no hurry, know I’m gonna get you.” His face got closer to yours.

“You don’t wanna hurt me, baby don’t worry, I ain’t gonna let you.” Your face got closer to his, your noses were almost touching. You took a step back to continue the next lyric, “Let me tell you now, my love is strong enough to last when things are rough.”

“It’s magic.” He starts swaying you again, both of you too in obsessed with each other to care for your surroundings, “You say that I waste my time but I can’t get you off my mind, no I can’t let go”

“’Cos I love you so.”

If you change your mind, I’m the first in line  
Honey I’m still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down  
If you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I’m still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can’t you see  
Gotta put me to the test,

take a chance on me.

You stared at him, your hands still intertwined, he gave a quick look to your lips before looking back into your eyes, “Take a chance on me?” 

You stood a little on your tip toes, pressing your lips against his. You leaned on him for support, your balance was a little wacky right now after twirling around with him through the park. You both separated to take a breath

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Yes, it’s a yes.” You kissed him again, your face red again.


End file.
